battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Match
|allies = Pencil (BFF), Bubble, Firey, Ice Cube, Teardrop, Ruby, Book, Tennis Ball, Pen, Eraser, Golf Ball and Gelatin (partially) |enemies = Snowball, Flower, Pin, Spongy, Needle, Blocky, Donut, Nickel, Yellow Face (possibly in It's a Monster) |color = Red and Beige |first = Take the Plunge |last = Welcome Back (non-speaking) |team = Squishy Cherries (BFDI), Team No-Name (1), FreeSmart (2) (BFDIA) |voice = Cary Huang}} Match is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Match was a semi-antagonist in BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team, and was on Team No-Name until Pencil made a new team called FreeSmart and she joined along with Book, Ice Cube, Bubble and Ruby. She was part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call Pencil "Pence-Pence" (first seen in Puzzling Mysteries), and she won't let anyone else do that. When Match was voted off in Episode 14, Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Laser Powered Teleportation Device instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. Her most disliked player is Spongy, as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? and Crybaby!. She feels he is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. In Gardening Hero, she dyes her "hair" (actually her match tip) blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her, but also was a recommended character named Blue Match, along with Pink Match and Green Match. However, she didn't rejoin. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, it is shown that she dyes her match tip back to red. In Return of the Hang Glider, she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey he has to let them in, and Firey lets them in. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "budget slices," Match, along with Snowball, Tennis Ball and Woody, is abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power of the UFO, causing it to fall, and everyone gets scared. Match tried to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, but not before Woody has a heart attack due to the color gray. Match then says hey to everybody, then is revealed to see that she's alive. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests to put one original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match in spite of Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge. In Get in the Van, she gets eliminated, but Pencil used ropes to fling her back to the Cake at Stake area. She joins the FreeSmart team, and was eaten by Evil Leafy along with the FreeSmart Van in the challenge. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, when Firey Speaker Box greets FreeSmart at the summit, Firey Speaker Box notices that Match is out of the TLC so he sends her to it. Later, the Firey Speaker Box disqualifies Bubble. Appearance Match appears to be a matchstick. Her flammable part is red, and her wooden part is beige. Personality , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] Match has the personality of a typical teenage girl and is friendly to some contestants, but mean to some others. She has an unbreakable bond with Pencil, having never argue, calling her nicknames, and seems to be friend with her before BFDI takes place. Match also has a long aversion towards Spongy. Nevertheless, she does have a kinder side to her teammates, alliance members and everyone, and will do anything to lead them to the right direction. Trivia *Match was the 5th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. *Match was the first to switch teams on Battle for Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match seems to be completely unaware of Pencil replacing her with Ice Cube as an alliance member. *Match may have a crush on Firey, as of in Take the Plunge: Part 2, she chooses Firey, and in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Match tries to save Firey from falling into the gorge along with Blocky, Pen, and Eraser. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Match joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, which means she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Match's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum. *Match was the first contestant to be eliminated by the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in 5b. *Match is the only contestant to use the word "like" repeatedly. *In Get Digging, Match said she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". This means that Spongy and Match might have lived 17 million years. However, she may be joking. *Match is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Flower, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. *In the fake BFDIA 5: "But Wait!", Match turns into Pencil and she says "But wait! I'm Pencil!" and she gets sent to the TLC. In the real BFDIA 5a: Get in the Van, Match disguises into a tree, and so did Bubble. *Match is the lowest ranked person in BFDIA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *In both BFDI and BFDIA, Match is the lowest ranking member of her alliance. *Match is in 4th place in the most dislikes in Battle for Dream Island Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Teardrop with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Puffball with 1455 dislikes. *She has said "OMG"'s the most compared to the others: "Oh my like, woodsicles", "OMG", "Oh my gosh", "OMQ", "OMW", and "OMT". *In BFDI, Match has gotten the 5th least amount of votes with only 105. 4th is Snowball with 73, 3rd is Woody with 46 and 2nd/1st is Golf Ball and Pin with 26 votes each. *It is most likely that she will leave the Tiny Loser Chamber in IDFB 2. *Match probably has no idea what Pencil thinks about her. *She is the only FreeSmarter to be friends with Firey. Gallery Match.PNG Match2.PNG Match 3.png Match 4.png Match 5.png Match 8.png Match 10.png Match 11.png Match 12.png|Match looking back. match icon.PNG Blue match.JPG|O MatchPencilAndRuby.PNG Matcheliminate.png Screenshot_20170810-200642.jpg|Match in Total Firey Island Screenshot 20170811-080842.jpg|Match and Pencil in Total Firey Island Match Thumb.png|Match's Idle (thumbnail) Blue-Yellow Match Assets.png|Blue Match Idle Match Thumb 2.png|Match's Idle Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-40.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-48.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:IDFB TLC Category:Eliminated Contestants